The invention relates to a contact pad designed to be fixed onto a movable contact of a low-voltage circuit breaker designed to withstand peak short-circuit currents comprised between 200 and 600 amperes per square millimetre of pad. The pad is formed by an alloy of silver-based or copper-based conducting material, a fraction of refractory particles such as tungsten carbide, tungsten or titanium nitride, and a fraction of carbon fibres.